1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow melting devices and more particularly pertains to a new the traction enhancing system for melting snow and ice around the tires of a vehicle to increase the traction between the wheels and the road.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow melting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,843 describes a system for melting snow from the wheel wells of a vehicle. Another type of snow melting device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,423 having a device for directing exhaust gases from the engine to the tires of the vehicle to melt snow and ice from the tires of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,996 has an apparatus for directing an air flow ahead of a tire to reduce the air pressure ahead of the tire and improve traction characteristics of the tire.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to melt snow and ice from in front of and behind the wheels of the vehicle.